


Remedial

by theianitor



Series: The Creatures Among Us [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: (Set in 2005)Jenson and Kimi have 'celebrated' things together before, and since the party is relatively boring, it wouldn't hurt to have a repeat performance, right? And what's wrong with trying some new things?Everything, it seems, when there are very important things your partner has neglected to mention...





	Remedial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. More of the Creature-verse. :) This has been in the WIPs forever, and I'm working on making space for new stuff, you know. Much love to all the inspiring bastards. <3

\- 2005 –

 

Kimi took a sip from his drink and looked out over the club. A big crowd, drinks flowing, loud music all around – the party looked like fun... but he was bored. This wasn’t the type of entertainment that would satisfy tonight. One good thing about these parties was that you could always count on there being at least one willing body among all the people. Kimi liked reliable things. From reliable cars to reliable friends, Kimi liked being able to count on things being a certain way. If you dropped a stone it would fall downwards... and not until you knew the rules could you bend or break them.

He had learned the rules of engagement very quickly. Keep it discreet, keep it quiet. Don’t do anything that could end up in a gossip column. Don’t mess with any media or support staff. Fans were fine, but keep it neat. He was fine with all of it; in fact he was so used to hiding himself that one more thing to hide really didn’t matter. There was always somebody who was equally interested in getting off and not getting complicated.

So Kimi liked things that were simple. Reliable. Things that you could count on to get the job done, without any unnecessary problems or worries as a result. People who were after the same thing you were. And despite not being blessed with the talents of some of his fellow creatures, Kimi was pretty good at finding those people. In fact, one such reliable person was over by the bar.

Jenson was also surveying the room, seemingly bored, which was a good sign that maybe he would be up for some more private form of entertainment. It wouldn’t be the first time, probably not the last either; the sex was good, the complications non-existent. Kimi knew Jenson was creature, and somehow it felt like added security. They both had a vested interest in keeping things private. The way Jenson’s lips curved into a grin when he approached was encouraging.

“And a good evening to you,” the Brit greeted with a nod. “Can I offer you a drink?”

Even if Kimi had been unaware of what Jenson was, he still would have said he looked _hungry._ Like a predator spying perfectly willing prey. He made a non-committal noise and shrugged.

“You can offer something else?”

“For you? Certainly.”

 

They left together, Jenson making small-talk and Kimi responding only when absolutely necessary. He wouldn’t call it routine, but there was something familiar about it. There was a safe feeling about the way they stayed apart in the hall, and definitely a nice ease about the way Jenson pushed him up against the wall before the door had even closed properly behind them. Lips and tongues moving together, hands already working on getting shirts off and opening stubborn belt buckles and zippers.

Jenson was in control tonight and Kimi was perfectly fine with that. It varied, depending on results and such things, but they had never struggled over it. Just another part of the dance, Kimi supposed. Gauging your partner, making your own need known to them; do you want to lead or follow?

But tonight it wasn’t quite enough, and when Jenson playfully bit at his lip a thought occurred to him. He’d heard about it – it was probably the most well-known trait of Jenson’s kind apart from the whole blood-drinking-thing – and he’d never been the one to back away from new experiences.

“I want you to bite me,” he said when the other started kissing his way across his jaw. Jenson pulled back and looked him in the eyes, his breathing already a little quick from excitement.

“You’re creature,” he said after a short pause.

“So you can’t do it?” Kimi didn’t know much about vampire sex. Admittedly, what little he _did_ know came from human sources, not other creatures, and certainly none like him. But he had heard that it was good, a real kick. He could go for some adrenaline.

“I don’t even know what you are,” Jenson said with a crooked smirk. Kimi had been to all the gatherings since he started in Formula 1, but he had never revealed himself. The others knew he was creature, and that would have to do.

“... but we could give it a little try?” Jenson’s eyes turned black but what fascinated Kimi more was the fangs slowly extending, changing Jenson’s smile into something far more dangerous, right before his eyes.

He could feel them when they kissed again and part of him wanted to touch them, push his tongue against one to see how sharp it was. Jenson’s pants were barely hanging on around his hips while Kimi had only gotten his own belt open. They were both hard, and rubbing against each other felt good, good and familiar. So good and familiar that a well-timed thrust of the hips almost had him distracted enough to miss the little nick of something very sharp against his bottom lip. Kimi hissed at the sting, but then he felt a warm tongue gently soothing the cut.

“Mmm...” Jenson hummed, sounding pleased. “I think we can work with this.”

 

Kimi didn’t feel nervous. It was still mostly familiar; the way Jenson touched him, the way his skin felt under his hands, the push-and-pull of their kisses. Maybe it was a bit different since the Brit was grinning the whole time but – no, that was familiar too. Kimi was excited, but not nervous, when Jenson finally seemed to feel he had teased him enough and got behind him, gently nudging him to tilt his head. They were still standing up and moving his head Kimi realized they were right in front of the mirror on the wardrobe. Fucking Button had probably planned that. Kimi was letting him take the lead, but there was one thing he needed to have said. Bringing his hand up, he took a hold of Jenson’s hair and pulled his head back.

“Don’t leave marks.”

Jenson studied his face for a second before he smiled and gave him a nod. Kimi let go of his hair and tried to relax, but he still shivered when wet lips found his neck. Little kisses traced first up and then down again, like he was looking for something, and Kimi was about to tell him to just get on with it when he felt Jenson’s mouth open a bit more. There was a breath of warm air, then those lips against his skin again and a sudden, sharp pinch that made him close his eyes.

It stung but then there was a soft pressure, a tender, open-mouthed kiss, and the pricks of pain disappeared almost immediately. He opened his eyes and saw them in the mirror. Jenson had his eyes closed and his hands on Kimi’s shoulders, his mouth gently moving against Kimi’s neck, a slow, constant suction. He could feel his heart beating harder, like it knew that it was threatened and was raising an alarm, and it made his head spin.

A slight increase in pressure made him gasp and then moan, it was like there was someone else _inside_ him, making him feel light and floating. His breaths felt heavy and he had to work to get air, he closed his eyes again, reaching behind himself. He needed to let Jenson know that he was ready. He knew this was only the first part; his mind was getting ahead of him, thinking what it must feel like to be fucked while this was happening, to come while this was happening...

 

He heard a desperate little whimper and looked at Jenson in the mirror, his vision a little blurry at first. Jenson’s mouth was still on his neck but his eyes were open wide, he looked shocked, almost as if the next motion of his lips, the sucking and the way his throat moved when he swallowed, was involuntary.

Jenson made another high-pitched noise and dug his fingers in to Kimi’s shoulders, as if he was fighting to pull himself away. When he managed it his fangs scraped against Kimi’s skin. His eyes were still completely black, wide open and staring, and there was a dark red, almost black liquid oozing out of his mouth, mixing with the fresh blood slowly making its way down Kimi’s chest.

Time stood still. Jenson looked petrified and Kimi could only stare at him in the mirror, the sludge still slowly trickling out of the vampire’s mouth. Then Jenson suddenly inhaled deeply with a wet, raspy sound. The grip on Kimi’s shoulders tightened so hard Kimi was afraid it would penetrate the skin, and Jenson heaved. The thick, warm, dark red mess hit the mirror, ran down Kimi’s chest, spattered against the floor. Kimi was about to try to get away when Jenson let go of him completely, falling to the floor and landing flat on his back.

Kimi was frozen to the spot, absolutely horror-struck. Jenson was still for a second but then his body started to shake, he was trying to breathe through the sludge still coming out of his mouth but there was no way he was getting enough air. Before he’d stopped to think, Kimi was on his knees on the floor, shifting Jenson onto his side. He’d never been more grateful for the brief medical training he’d gotten in the military as he tilted Jenson’s head to clear his airway. The thick sludge dripped from the corner of his mouth and his eyes were open but just staring straight ahead.

“Jenson,” Kimi said, slapping his cheek. He didn’t blink. “Jenson, what do you need?” If he’d been dealing with a human he’d be on the line with emergency services already. He couldn’t out a creature though, and trying to remain anonymous or blaming something else would be out of the question. He would have tried doing something himself, but seeing as this was the reaction to his blood...

“Please,” he said, trying to not sound as scared as he felt, “tell me what to do!” His shoulder blades itched, a reminder of how bad situations could usually be handled: he could use his powers to heal and to help, or he could fly away. Here, neither option would work.

“Please,” he repeated.

Jenson tried to take a deeper breath, still shaking. His body was tense and when he tried to speak more of that black stuff dribbled out.

“Ahnp...” he managed, spitting. “Ahnnp...”

“I don’t understand...” Kimi started, but his eyes fell on the red spatter on the floor and it clicked. Ant. The little test-driver, Anthony. He and Jenson were friendly, so friendly Kimi had thought something was going on, but suddenly it was obvious. Anthony was human.

 

He got up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on while rushing towards the door. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he realized he didn’t have the number to anyone on Jenson’s team. Maybe Michael would know where he might find Anthony? Most likely he was at the party, so Kimi would have to head back there. He hurried down the hall, heading for the elevator and trying to click his way down to Michael’s number.

The elevator was already going up when he pushed the button. Hopefully it would be quick. The call connected and Michael’s voice answered, just as the elevator arrived and the doors open. Two men were laughing and talking but turned to the open doors. They both stared at Kimi, any hint of amusement falling away in seconds.

“Kimi, what the hell...” one of them said. It didn’t matter. Kimi had registered that the other person in the elevator was Anthony.

“Come with me!” he said, his voice uncharacteristically loud. It made the men flinch. When Anthony didn’t move right away, Kimi shoved his phone into his pocket and reached in and grabbed hold of his arm. “Come with me!” he repeated, pulling Anthony out. The other man started to follow them out.

“Hey, wait a minute! What’s going on?!”

“Get rid of him, it’s Jenson,” Kimi hissed, hoping Anthony would hear. The smaller man frowned, but turned to his friend.

“I’ll... I’ll take care of this. I’ll see you later.”

“Are you..?”

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Under other circumstances, Kimi might have been impressed by how calm Anthony sounded and how well he handled himself. His friend looked at them as they hurried away down the hall, and it wasn’t until then Kimi realized what he looked like. The wound on his neck was still bleeding, the vomit on his skin was staining through his shirt, and his belt was undone.

 

He opened the door and more or less pushed Anthony inside. He took two hesitant steps before he saw Jenson, still lying on the floor, blood everywhere.

“What the fuck did you do?” Anthony yelled, rounding on Kimi. “What the FUCK did you do?!” He looked like he was ready to fight.

“He needs help.” It was the first thing Kimi could think of to say. “I can’t, you have to help.”

“Anp...” Jenson coughed out from the floor. Anthony spun around.

“Jenson,” he breathed, “Jenson, are you okay?” Kimi thought it was rather obvious that he wasn’t, but if Anthony was going to help he wasn’t going to criticize. Jenson took a labored breath.

“Giv...” he tried to turn but it seemed his muscles weren’t obeying him. Anthony sighed.

“He knows?” he asked, taking Jenson’s hand. “You’re sure?” Kimi couldn’t see any kind of response, but Anthony turned to him again, looking determined.

“Do you have anything sharp?”

“Sharp?”

“A razor, a knife, a pair of scissors, fucking anything!”

Kimi thought for a second and dashed into the bathroom, picking up his razor. It was a bright green safety razor, he’d gotten it from some sponsor or something, he couldn’t remember. He gave it to Anthony.

“Right,” he said, turning back to Jenson again. “Right.” It sounded like he would rather be doing anything else than this. Kimi saw him shut his eyes hard before pressing the razor down against his arm, sliding it sideways. Kimi winced. It looked painful. Anthony hissed and swore through his teeth.

“Fucking hell...”

He threw the razor aside and squeezed at the cut, a little bit of blood gathering and starting to make its way downward. He leaned down as close as he could and squeezed again.

“Alright Jense, come on...” he shook his arm impatiently. Kimi realized there was something he could be doing rather than just stand there like a spare part. He walked up to Anthony and put his hand on his shoulder. At first, the smaller man seemed surprised, almost seemed to want to shake the touch off. Kimi focused on his hand against Anthony’s body and a familiar warmth spread beneath his palm.

“What..?” Anthony started, but Kimi shushed him. He focused on feelings of lightness and trust, trying to make Anthony as comfortable as possible.

There was a spluttering from the floor and Kimi saw that the little cut had finally bled enough that some had dripped down to Jenson. With another little splutter and a gasp, he finally stopped shaking. It was going to be okay, Kimi thought. It would be okay.

“Oh...” Anthony said, an almost awed kind of moan that made Kimi look down again. There was a faint white light from under his palm, spreading slowly into Anthony’s back. He didn’t often use his powers, least of all with humans he didn’t even know that well, and for an instant he thought he should focus more on it and help Anthony along as much as he could. He could clearly feel Anthony’s heartbeat slowing as he calmed down, his inner energy and his will to help...

Kimi blinked. No, the reason for this mess was him coming too close to Jenson. It was no good doing something to Anthony that might transfer in any way. He tried to settle and pull back his presence a little.

 

It only took a few minutes, but it felt like forever. Kimi kept Anthony steady but neither said anything, both looking at the man on the floor. Jenson’s breathing finally eased and he coughed, trying to clear his throat. Then he licked his lips like his mouth was dry, smearing Anthony’s blood, bright red against the drying dark stains. Kimi figured Anthony could handle it from there and slowly moved his hand away, the light fading to nothing and Anthony visibly shuddering as if he was cold.

“Fuck,” Jenson said, shifting onto his back. He took a deep breath that sounded mostly unobstructed, coughed one last time, and licked his lips again. He moved his hands, making fists and then unclenching again, and then tried moving his legs.

“Are you okay?” Anthony said. There was a worry in his voice that seemed more than friendship to Kimi, and he felt a little awkward. Jenson had come to him, but he didn’t want to cause trouble. He snorted to himself. Trouble. There was a bit more than ‘trouble’ dripping off the mirror and staining the floor already.

“I’m... better,” Jenson said, still moving kind of hesitantly. His voice was a little hoarse. “I think I’ll be fine.”

He looked up at Kimi.

“You’re glowing,” he said with a bemused smile.

Kimi cursed. It happened sometimes, when he had to use more of his talents than he was used to. A soft, warm light would appear and envelop him. Now that he took a moment to think about it, he could clearly feel the radiance, and his wings were itching to get out.

“Yeah it’s...” he started, thinking he ought to say something. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m an angel.”

Anthony stared, eyes wide and mouth open. Jenson sat up cautiously and looked a little amused.

“Well I figured it was something not-quite-earthly, you know? But you’ve kept that well quiet.”

“I don’t like so much when...” he looked down at Ant, who was still staring at him in amazement. “That,” Kimi finished. Ant closed his mouth and looked away, but kept glancing back. Jenson nodded like he understood.

“Yeah I... let’s say I can relate.”

 

They fell into an awkward silence, or at least Kimi felt it was awkward. They were in his room, and while he wanted them to leave he didn’t really want to kick them out. Actually, he wasn’t sure he wanted them to leave. The night hadn’t gone according to plan in any way whatsoever, but he didn’t really feel like being alone, he realized. Jenson was looking at him with a curious expression. He got up slowly with Anthony rushing to help, and smiled. His legs were shaking and he was still covered in blood-like gunk, so the smile wasn’t very reassuring.

“Let’s get this cleaned up before it dries,” Jenson said matter-of-factly, and started making his way towards the bathroom. It was such an absurdly normal thought, so incredibly practical somehow, that Kimi couldn’t help but follow.

While Jenson cleaned his face and drank copious amounts of water, Kimi and Anthony managed to get most of the stain out using a lot of paper and all the towels they could find. In the moment of panic it had looked worse than it actually was, and Kimi thanked his lucky star that the blood had hit the mirror and the floor but no textiles other than his own shirt and Jenson’s pants. When Jenson was done in the bathroom Kimi went in and took his shirt off and looked in the mirror. There was a wound and a bit of a bruise where Jenson had bitten him, and a scrape across his shoulder where his fangs had scratched, but other than that, he was fine.

“Can you fix it yourself?”

Kimi looked over and Jenson was standing in the door.

“I know I promised not to leave marks but...”

“It will heal and it doesn’t hurt,” Kimi said, carefully touching the bruised skin. “It will be fine.”

“Alright, good,” Jenson nodded. “Good.” He looked at Kimi a little while longer, like there was something he wanted to say. Kimi had learned that if he stayed quiet, others talked. Sure enough, after a minute or so, Jenson took a deep breath and held it for a second, as if bracing himself before speaking.

“Listen I... do you want us to stay? Just for a bit?”

“Why do you ask?” Kimi said defensively. Jenson shrugged.

“You stopped glowing. Also, I figure we didn’t really... you know.”

“You almost died.” Saying it out loud made it feel a lot more real than it had been, even when it had been happening. Being hurt was one thing, and he’d conceded that Jenson had been hurt, but all the while Kimi had stopped himself from thinking that Jenson might actually die. Jenson, however, smiled crookedly at him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were worried about me.”

Kimi didn’t know what to say.

“It’s fine though, it’s happened before. Not that bad, I’ve never met an angel before to be honest.”

Kimi shrugged.

“But it’s usually fine with the more...” Jenson looked for the right words. “The more earthly creatures? Werewolves and stuff, they’re fine.”

Kimi nodded.

“I wish you would have told me,” Jenson said, his voice a little lower for a second. “But I can see why you don’t want people to know.” Before Kimi could even ask, he went on. “Don’t worry about Ant, he’s not going to tell.”

“You trust him?” Kimi finally said.

“Oh completely,” Jenson said without hesitation. Kimi nodded. He wasn’t sure about Anthony, but if Jenson said he was okay... he was the more hunted of them, after all – if outed, Kimi realized, they might be in trouble for wildly different reasons.

 

They ended up sitting on the bed together, the TV talking away in the background to provide some sense of normalcy. Anthony kept glancing at Kimi and Jenson carried most of the conversation, feeling a lot better now that he’d had a moment to calm down. Once Kimi started responding, Jenson gladly brought up increasingly personal things. Surprised, Kimi understood that he was trying to steer the conversation back to the creatures, or to being in bed, or both. Even more surprisingly, he found he didn’t mind much.

“Have you ever shown your wings to a human?” Jenson asked. He’d been stroking Anthony’s leg for a few minutes and Ant seemed very relaxed. Now he stiffened though, glancing at Kimi again, almost guiltily.

“Myeah a couple, not so many.”

“Are they sensitive?” Jenson went on, still not looking at either one of them, seemingly interested in the TV.

“Yeah,” Kimi shrugged.

“Are they _very_ sensitive?” Jenson pressed on, and now he turned to smirk at Kimi.

“Do you want me to show you the wings?” Kimi asked.

“I’d like that very much, thank you,” Jenson said with exaggerated politeness. “Would you like to see them, Ant?”

“Yes,” Anthony said, barely audible.

“He has a thing for creatures.” Jenson winked.

“Jense!”

“What? It’s only fair, you know a secret about the two of us, now he knows one about you. He’s not going to tell anyone.”

Anthony looked at Kimi again, and Kimi shrugged. Some humans were fascinated by creatures and that was all well and good, but the way Jenson said it suggested Anthony had a particular kind of interest in them.

 

The bed was warm and comfortable, the TV droned on, and Kimi took off the clean shirt he’d put on. He checked to make sure he could extend his wings properly. Jenson was still stroking Anthony’s leg, but Ant was looking intently at Kimi now, as if afraid to miss something.

Kimi was on his knees on the bed and with a slight tensing of his shoulders and a soft whooshing sound, his wings unfolded. He shook them a little, letting the bright white feathers find their places, feeling an immense relief. It was as if he could take a deep breath for the first time that whole evening.

Jenson looked impressed. Anthony had stunned surprise written all over his face again, staring like he’d never seen anything like it. Come to think of it, he probably hadn’t, Kimi thought. He stretched the wings as far as he dared and then folded them slightly again. The feathers were neat and full and so brightly white they shone. Kimi found it was one of the first times it hadn’t made him feel incredibly naked to show himself like this.

“Can I touch them?” Jenson asked. Kimi nodded with a half shrug. To his surprise, Jenson got up off the bed and went to sit down behind him. Then cool fingers stroked the very base of his wings, the downy feathers nearest to his back. He shivered.

“This is incredible,” Jenson said, his voice awed.

Anthony was sitting alone in front of Kimi now. It felt appropriate to fold his wings forward a bit, moving them closer to Anthony, and he moved slowly as to not startle him.

“Go ahead,” he said. Anthony’s hand was shaking slightly as he reached forward and stroked his palm over the feathers. He sat up a little straighter and reached out a single finger to slide along the edge of a feather, down to the tip of it, before inching his way up the middle of it.

“They’re warm,” he whispered.

Kimi nodded. He felt a little dazed; his head was spinning and his skin breaking out in goosebumps, but he still felt warm all over. It had been a long time since he’d let anyone touch him so intimately. Jenson’s fingers trailed along the wings and onto his skin, and then back again, and Kimi flexed a little to meet the touch.

It didn’t take them very long to move further; Ant was eager to experiment, leaning in close to touch both wings at once, stroking with his whole hand and taking hold of a handful of feathers and pulling softly. By that time Kimi had to admit that the activity felt good in a way he hadn’t quite been aware of. Sure, he knew it felt _good_ to touch himself like that, but he’d never even thought about bringing it up with a partner, let alone two. When he brought his wings forward even further, almost hugging Anthony with them, Ant took the opportunity to run his palms along as much of them as he could. Kimi gasped.

“I think you’re on to something there, love,” Jenson said, still caressing the soft down and Kimi’s shoulders. Anthony looked determined, and his hands went from Kimi’s wings onto his chest.

“You don’t have to...” Kimi started, but stopped talking when Anthony leaned in to kiss him. It took him a second to respond, surprised by the sudden boldness, but then he gladly kissed back.

“That’s better,” Jenson said, and when Anthony put one arm around Kimi’s neck to move in closer, Kimi could feel Jenson move in too, taking hold of Ant’s arm. It wasn’t until he heard something that sounded sort of like kissing that he realized Jenson was preparing to bite Anthony’s wrist.

“Aren’t you wearing a bit too much, love?” Jenson said, his voice lowered. Ant broke the kiss for a second, looking disoriented. He nodded, his eyes very dark, and set to work taking his shirt and pants off before climbing on to Kimi’s lap, pressing in as close as he could before resuming the kiss and reaching his arm out over Kimi’s shoulder. Jenson kissed his back, from one shoulder to the other, and then dipped down to kiss his wings.

Kimi smiled to himself. When he heard a noise that sounded kind of like kissing but not quite from behind himself again, and Anthony tensed for a second before moving even closer, he knew what Jenson was doing. Anthony clung to Kimi and kissed him like it was the only way he could get air to breathe. It would be a very interesting night.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thanks for the read, and any comments and kudoses! <3


End file.
